


Frozen Heart

by SilentMusiic



Series: The Heart of Villainy [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, Auradon Prep, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Not So Bad Villains, Referenced Child Abuse, alternate universe - descendants, established stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMusiic/pseuds/SilentMusiic
Summary: Bill has been dreading this moment ever since he fell in love with the boy with ice magic.Time for the son of Hans to meet the parents.*Or, another installment of the Descendants AU that no one asked for(Follows ‘Villains Never Change’, so I’d suggest reading that first!)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom (mentioned), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier (mentioned), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney) (mentioned)
Series: The Heart of Villainy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703938
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	1. Frosted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I want to thank you all for the INSANE amount of support I got for Villains Never Change! I never thought it would be as well received as it was, every comment, kudos, and bookmark warmed my heart, and so I thought, why not continue the story?
> 
> This is a bit of an interlude between Villains Never Change and the sequel which is currently in the works!
> 
> So here it is, Bill is meeting Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa!

“Im g-g-going to throw up.”

“Bill.”

“I’m going to th-th-throw up, they’re going to h-hate me.”

“Bill!”

“This is such a b-bad idea wh-why are we doing this?!”

“Bill!!”

Stan grabbed Bill almost roughly by the shoulders, effectively shaking him out of the trance he had worked himself into. The pair were getting ready for the Arendellean Royals to arrive in the Kingdom of Auradon proper. The Villain Kids has officially survived their first year at Auradon Prep and students were now heading home for the summer...only the VKs didn’t have homes in the Kingdom. So they each had their own destinations with significant others or jobs. Richie was obviously staying with his newfound parents, but since Rapunzel and Eugene were Ariel and Eric’s closest confidants, they were living in the castle anyway. Which put Richie in the same building with Eddie all summer...yeah, Bill was happy to be leaving during their honeymoon period. Bev decided to stay with Ben, who was ecstatic to teach her about the operations of the bells alongside his father, Quasimodo, who had treated her like his own daughter since they met at the coronation. Mike had taken up shop at the school’s library with Belle, who was very excited to have a fellow bibliophile to teach library sciences to in the expansive room. Bill was planning to stay with Stan, effectively refusing to be without him for three months. There was only one problem.

“I’m scared, Stan.”

“They are going to love you, I promise.”

He had yet to meet his parents.

The family his father had tried to destroy.

“They w-w-won’t love me. Arendelle only ever h-had one r-r-real enemy, and that was my father. He actively t-t-tried to k-k-kill your mother and your aunt, he t-tried to s-steal the throne of Arendelle, and he was p-p-perfectly fine with trapping Arendelle in an eternal winter to g-g-get what he wanted! He h-hurt them s-so m-m-much and...and he t-tricked your m-mom by saying that he l-l-loved her, what if they t-think that’s what I’m doing to y-you?” Bill was shaking now, his hands moving and twitching with nerves at his sides even as he balled them into fists. His gaze was turned downward, and even the gentle touch that tilted his chin up made him jolt in surprise. 

He still wasn’t used to touch being so kind. Sure, the four- now technically seven- members of their friend group were all very physically affectionate, it had been well known between the VKs that Bill’s father took to another kind of abuse aside from emotional and mental. Long scars decorated Bill’s back, intersecting and creating sickening patterns of healing wounds that still stung with just the touch of his shirt’s fabric. Being touched when it came to Hans meant pain. Being touched meant blood and tears and Beverly, Richie, and Mike bandaging old wounds that were reopened.

With Stan, touch was beautiful. He was all soft chill against Bill’s cheek and presses of warm lips on skin and fingers laced together on walks. Stan was light and beauty and love. 

“Well are you?”

Bill had lost himself in thought, and Stan’s response shocked him back to reality with no idea what he had just said to cause the reaction.

“Am I what?”

“Are you tricking me by telling me you love me?” Stan spoke with a confident smile on his lips. Bill spent more time telling Stan he loved him than he did sleeping. The two were as close to soulmates as you could find. The idea of doing the same thing to Stan that Hans did to Anna appalled him, in fact he was almost sick at the thought. 

“Never. I l-love you Stan I could n-never hurt you, you’re...” His brows knit together as he tried to string together the appropriate sentence to describe the extent of his feelings for the boy, “you’re e-everything to me.”

Bill watched pink dust over Stan’s cheeks as a small white cloud formed over his head, slowly starting to drop snowflakes onto them as a breeze blew the flakes around.

“L-Love, you’re f-f-flurrying.”

Stan let out a quick, sheepish laugh, smiling up at Bill as his blush darkened.

“Am I? I guess it’s been uh...happening when I think about you...” He kept flicking his gaze away from Bill, clearly embarrassed by the sign literally hanging over his head that said he was thinking about his boyfriend.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“You are?!” The way Stan’s face lit up was an image Bill wanted to save in his mind forever. His excitement was clear, which was no wonder considering he’d been trying to get Bill to calm down for three hours.

“Yeah, if your p-parents are as d-dorky as you, maybe I’ll b-b-be okay.”

Stan smiled brightly, pulling Bill in for a quick kiss before pulling him out of their dorm. Bill took a deep breath as they sped down the halls of Auradon Prep, but when they finally got to the icy carriage that looked like it was being pulled by a horse made of ice as well, Bill felt all of his confidence dissipate.

He was so screwed.


	2. Thawed

Bill was buzzing with nerves as the carriage bumped along the path to Old Arendelle. They had finally gotten to a point where the kingdom was in view, which did absolutely nothing to calm Bill down.

Stan had even started to frost the windows with intricate ice designs. Half because he knew Bill loved them, and half because they obstructed the view of his home growing ever closer. His hand had never left Bill’s, giving him silent encouragement through small squeezes every once in a while even though the air in the carriage was thick with tension, and Bill had started to inch closer and closer with each squeeze until he was wrapped up in Stan’s arms. 

The carriage slowed to a halt and Stan had to ramp down just how excited he was to be home. Magic was accepted in Auradon, but in Arendelle? In Arendelle, his magic was celebrated, a gift from the spirits, and he was free to use it as he pleased. Auradon came with rules and regulations and as much as he acted like they didn’t bother him, the freedom that came with his home made his magic reach the potential that Auradon limited. He had to remind himself that he had to help Bill through this first day, even if he already knew that his parents were unbelievably excited to meet his boyfriend. 

Bill had taken to keeping his eyes shut from where he laid against Stan’s chest, only peering up at him when he felt the carriage stop.

“We’re here, aren’t we?”

Stan stifled a laugh at the absolute resignation in Bill’s voice, choosing instead to smile down at the shockingly small ball of VK on his lap and nod.

After a bit of maneuvering and a few reassuring words on Stan’s part, the pair stood at the entrance of the palace. 

It was gorgeous, larger than Bill had ever thought it would be. Built of classic Arendellean colors with accents of glittering ice all over it, showcasing the acceptance Stan had been mentioning to him since they determined Bill would be staying at the castle. But before he could gawk any longer at the marvel before him, Stan had a hold of his wrist and was tugging him excitedly towards the massive palace entrance. 

For a moment, Bill forgot that he was nervous, forgot that he was scared, because for the first time, Stan looked completely free. When he peeked over his shoulder at Bill, there was a bright smile that made his eyes squint up from how big it was. His curls were flying in the chilled breeze as they ran across the bridge, and Bill could not only see but feel the icy magic that was itching to be released as it sparked at the boy’s fingertips. He was so happy. And it was then that Bill decided he would do anything, brave anything, to keep this beautiful ray of sunshine looking as overjoyed and liberated as he looked right then. 

Even look his father’s victims in the eyes and beg for them to have mercy on his soul because he was in love with their son.

The two of them burst into the foyer of the palace, Stan slowing for a moment and clearly savoring being back at home.

At least until a woman’s voice broke the silence.

“Stanley!”

Three people were rushing down the grand staircase towards them. Spearheading the group was a woman with fiery red hair, almost as bright as Beverly’s, done up in an intricate bun. A crown was tucked neatly into her hair, and her gown was primarily a dark green, with the same small, golden accents that Bev had sewn into their suits only four months ago. There was no doubt she was former Queen Anna. She was exactly as his father had described, and the thought of Hans’ cold voice whispering hateful words towards this woman, so clearly full of love and life, sent a chill down his spine.

The other woman had to be Elsa. Her long white hair would’ve been obvious enough without the suit and cape pairing that were clearly showing an ice motif. 

The man was most definitely Kristoff. He shared Anna’s excitement, but trailed slightly behind the sisters who dashed down the staircase at almost inhuman speeds.

Bill watched the trio wrap Stan in a hug, and his heart ached with jealousy and guilt for a moment, knowing that the family before him was family in a way he’d never have, one whose happiness would be destroyed the moment they met him. 

When they finally ended their embrace, all eyes turned to him. There was a pregnant pause where the entire royal family of Arendelle was looking at him, only broken by Stan swiftly moving to his side and wrapping his arms around Bill’s, clasping their hands together. Bill could feel Stan’s curls against his cheek, but he couldn’t look away from the royals in front of him.

“Mom, Dad, Aunt Elsa, this is my boyfriend, Bill.”

Bill could feel the way their eyes scanned him. He had been told time and time again how much he looked like his father. The comment had only mildly annoyed him before. Now? Now it petrified him. Anna’s eyes were piercing his skin, staring through his body into his very soul. When he looked to her, he saw pain. He saw a trauma that was rooted deep in her being. Saw the horrid past his father had been proud of almost succeeding in. Saw the life told to him from another perspective. His eyes caught a glimpse of Elsa threading her fingers with Anna’s, and witnessed Anna coming back from wherever she had just been. 

The former queen stepped forward, albeit hesitantly. When she reached Bill, she knelt before him. Bill didn’t know what to expect from her, so when she reached a hand towards his face just a little too quickly, he did what he always did. He threw his forearms up over his face and turned away, not hearing the way Anna gasped. Stan’s arms were around him. All he saw was darkness as Anna spoke.

“Oh! Oh, honey, there’s nothing to be afraid of...”

Bill felt soft hands gently pulling his arms away, and Bill didn’t know exactly why, but he let them.

He was face to face with Anna now. A picture of beauty with tears in her eyes and a hand resting gingerly on his cheek. Her voice shook almost like his did.

“We’re not the only ones he hurt...are we?”

Bill felt his own tears welling up, and he opened and closed his mouth as he attempted to force a semblance of a word out, but all he could muster was a shake of his head. 

Anna pulled him into a tight hug, and he found himself sobbing quietly into her shoulder. In that moment, Bill noticed two things about Arendelle’s ruler, she smelled like vanilla and strawberries, and her arms felt like something he had never felt before.

They felt like _home_.

“Bill...no one will ever, ever hurt you here. As long as you are here, you are home. As long as you live, this... _this_ will be your family. We will be there for you as much as we are there for Stan.”

Bill hadn’t seen Kristoff approach, but he felt the hand on his shoulder that felt kinder and more loving that Hans’ ever had. 

“We will treat you like a son.”

Stan’s arms had joined the hug, wrapping tightly around the pair and burying his face into Bill’s neck, pulling a smile from the boy. Elsa joined them last, and her eyes met Bill’s in a way that read _‘I understand_ ’.

“If that is what you want.”

Bill could feel himself trembling, but the way he shook was not a way he was used to. Not because of fear, or pain, or sadness, but because of unbridled joy and love that radiated through him for people he only met moment ago, but who had seen into his heart and welcomed him. Who had given him the thing he had always dreamed of. A true family.

“Y-y-yes...please.”

Maybe happily ever afters were real after all. Even if they weren’t, Bill had found his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this little fic! Like I said, Part 2 of this series (working title The Price of Family) is in the works right now! In the meantime, if you wanna scream about It or Descendants or both with me, check out my Instagram @silentmusiic, I’ll be posting reference pictures of the main characters from this series and scenes from Villains Never Change the way I saw them!
> 
> Love you all and thank you so much for all the love!


End file.
